Kira?
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: A girl, named Kira Shukemoto, is sucked into death note. she has no clue what it is, and mistakenly introduces herself as Kira. What an idiot. No pairings, and it's a one-shot. Nothing complicated. Just my horrible early morning try at humour. Review.


A/N: I just thought it was kind of ironic that Kira is also a girls name. So, here's my one-shot about it. It's crappy, wrote it at like eleven thirty in the morning. But enjoy it anyway. If, however, you turn out not to like this fic, then ... don't read it genius! And no one reads the disclaimer, so you know the drill for that thing. Everything but this fic and my OC's belongs to Abada-sama and Oba-sama. No copyright infringement intended here in any way, shape or form. Federal rights people, quit reading the author's note for infractions of legal copyright. There are none.

-----------------------------

Kira sat on her couch, her short dark hair cut at her shoulders and very very curly. Her purple eyes scanned the room. All of her DVD's were stacked on a shelf. She know she hadn't watched all of the anime, including all of the popular kinds. But stuff like Naruto she did watch, maybe some Inuyasha, possibly a little Ranma 1/2, or even gurren lagann. School rumble, catgirl nukunuku, card captor sakura, sailor moon, bleach, hellgirl and azu manga dayo were also part of her collection. She knew there was one missing that she desperately needed to watch. It had her name in it frequently, as well. She couldn't remember the name of the anime. All she knew is that it had something to do with a guy named Kira. As she played with her fingers, her eyes traveled up to the ceiling. There was a large gaping hole. As she stared into it, it just seemed to grow darker and darker. Her limbs when numb, and she had the sensation of being pulled... well, up. She tried to scream, but the hole swallowed her just before she could make a lot of noise. The short girl was spun and swirled around in circles and ovals and triangles and every other shape you can come up with. Not long after her rising off the couch, she hit a floor. Hard. Head first.

"...ow..."

Glancing up, her eyes slowly adjusted to the slightly dim atmosphere. She had no fricking clue where she was. A man with shaggy black hair crouched oddly on a chair, a plate of what looked to be cake in his hand, and a cup of sugar cubes on a table to his right. A man with an afro was across the room from the crouching man, and a man in dark grey clothes leaned against the wall, stoic. A few other people stood. Including this really weird guy with long, black hair. She gave him a funny look before sitting up.

"Okay, where am I, and why am I not sitting on my couch and what the hell were all those circles and ovals and triangles and decagons and octagons and trapazoids through the air for?!"

She took a deep breathe after saying all of that. Quite the mouthful. The man on the chair smiled. "I'm L."

This was a rather nazilly introduction. It sounded like he had his entire hand in his mouth. A man with grey hair and a weird mustache that for some odd reason Kira seemed to hate, said "Soichiro Yagami chief of the NPA." Kira nodded, and looked to the next man. "I'm Aizawa." Woo. Afro man's name was Aizawa? The next man introduced himself as well. "Mogi."

'...Good for yo?' she thought, considering the man's odd way of pronouncing his name. The next person was a girl with blonde pigtails. "And I'm Misa Amane, or Misa-misa and--" Aizawa gave her a swift kick to the side. She pouted.

Another guy with brown hair introduced himself. "And I'm Light Yagami." A nervous-looking young man stood to Light's left. "I'm Matsuda!" he spoke up, laughing nervously.

Kira, deciding she wanted to bother this nervous man, she immitated his nervous laugh. "Huh heheheh ha," she smirked, her childish voice carrying through the large room. Matsuda looked down, and pouted. The weird guy with the black hair stood to Matsuda's left.

"I'm Teru Mikami."

'Um... that's it?' Kira considered him. He was a rather weird looking guy after all, but he said it like he was going to say something more. She all of a sudden burst into giggles. "And ... you are Mikami with the weird hair."

He glared, but Aizawa, Mogi, Light and Matsuda all laughed. L just shook his head slightly, as if to say 'and they're within fifty metres of me, why?'

He decided on a question, so he waved for the four loud-mouths, it seemed, to be silent. They immediately quieted, and L began to speak in a much less nasal tone than he'd introduced himself in. "And what would your name be, young girl?"

She smiled. "Why, I'm Kira!"

An unpenetrable silence crossed the room. Light's eyes widened. Finally, he broke the silence. "... no you're not," he glared. She smiled. "And why shouldn't I be Kira?" His icy stare increased. "Prove it."

She smiled, and pulled out a student ID. She showed it to Light. "That proof enough?"

All this time, L was giving Light an odd look. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "Matsuda, gun point on Light!"

Kira stepped back, and watched the spectacle. Light was dragged off while at gunpoint from the nervous guy, and being dragged by Afro and Mogi. Chief Yagami followed behind them, hand on Light's shoulder. He seemed upset. Kira just lounged on the floor, then realized. L had left his cup of sugar cubes on the table.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I just had to do it. It wasn't very good. If you turned out not liking it, then just skip the reviewing, it'll save you the time. Flaming wont' do much, it'll just waste valuable time on a fic you didn't even like. Everyone else who liked it though, go ahead and review!


End file.
